desolation_of_hithlonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Edwardsville Chronicles - session 3
The group finds themselves searching the remainder of the mine. They survive a cave-in when they hear a low rumbling sound coming from somewhere in the ground above them. Larry and Aggie are trapped under the rocks, however with teamwork they are freed and the group continues deeper into the mine. They come across a final group of Quaagoths when Larry goes scouting ahead. He is caught off guard by three of the beasts arguing over a corpse that is wearing the bracelet that they are searching for. They attack Larry, who manages to fend them off long enough for Kayleth, Flanders and Aggie to come to the rescue. They do battle and are victorious and recover the bracelet as well as a potion, a wand and a sum of coin that the quaagoths had compiled from the mine. After collecting everything, they make their way out of the mine, narrowly escaping another cave-in after hearing the same sound as before. When they leave the mine, they are reunited with Earl, finding that the Halfling has called for help and a group of Towns guard have arrived and help the group get out of the mine pit. Returning to the Broken Arrow, Judas signs over the bar to the group as a reward for returning his friend (/lover)’s bracelet, and he agrees to stay on to run the bar as the group continues to adventure in the area. A week passes where the group fixes up the bar and checks out the Festival. Aggie and Kayleth try to find out what happened to Kayleth back in her woods. They go to see Cain Bright Eye, the local Wizard, who uses his magic to take her back in time to the Woods to see what happened. Kayleth relives when she met the man in the hood who told her to go to the mines, but she cannot not hear anything. She does notice that the man reaches out and touches her hand, and that he seems to have charmed her somehow. Cain recommends that they not return to the forest to seek him out, and suggests sternly that whoever this is, is a very powerful spell caster. He then removes the curse from Kayleth. Flanders and Larry organize the restructuring of the Broken Arrow, spending their money on renovating the kitchen and revamping the menu. Aggie and Kayleth go back to the temple and report to Cleric Francis about what has been going on. Francis is displeased with Aggie’s involvement at the Copper Mine, as it is a forbidden place. Aggie asks for forgiveness. He forgives her and offers to give her atonement at a later date. Francis is not trusting of the Woodelf. Aggie also finds out about a place called Two Horn Hill, a sacred burial site. This place is not included in Aggie’s burial site upkeep duties, and this makes her curious. Francis expressly states that she is forbidden from going there until she is ready, and he sends the Elf and the old woman on their way. The group all returns to their new bar at the end of the week to figure out what they are to do about all the strange things happening. Aggie updates them on Two Horn Hill. Just as they agree to continue to work together, four individuals enter the bar: an elf, Lexanna, two humans and a half-orc. They discover that the four are members of the First Order of the Arcane, the King’s arm of the law dealing with Magic and Magical creatures. This group are Lycanthrope hunters who have been tracking an unknown were-bear. The party tells them about all the strange issues with animals in the area which seems to Lexanna to be evidence of more going on than they had thought. The hunters enlist the party to investigate the town and see if they can find any lycanthropes in the town itself that they are not aware of. They also offer to pay them each 100 gold as well as jewelry should they help them find the were-bear. They have two weeks before the next Full Moon. The group agrees and in the morning, the group wakes up, 3rd level. Flanders was visited mysteriously by his Patron, Kayleth spends the early morning in the woods and finds her Animal Companion, a large Grey Wolf that seems to not be part of the pack of wolves that attacked the town a few weeks past. Category:Session Recaps